Taz
by jusdechaussette
Summary: Alicia fait son choix : celui du coeur et non de la raison. Rajout au fur et à mesure des chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Elle était devant sa porte. Elle avait sonné. Elle était stressée. Elle avait les mains moites. Elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Elle avait formuler ses mots dans sa tête. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Il ouvrait la porte. Il avait ce sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire aux lèvres qu'elle allait faire disparaître.

« Alicia ? »

Elle esquissait un sourire. Il libérait le passage. Elle entrait et s'arrêtait devant lui. Il l'embrassait. Elle était surprise. Elle attendait juste qu'il ferme la porte. Elle ne répondait pas à son baiser. Il laissa poser son front contre le sien.

« Will »

Elle sentait son corps se raidir. Il connaissait chaque intonation de sa voix et celle-là ne lui plaisait pas. Elle s'écartait légèrement. Elle aurait aimé répondre à son baiser. Elle se souvenait de cette fois où ils avaient fait l'amour tous les deux, juste là. Trop pressés. Pas le temps de se dévêtir. Se savourer au plus vite. Elle chassait ce souvenir.

Ils étaient assis face à face. Il lui avait proposé à boire et à manger. Elle refusait. Elle était stressée. Le regard fuyant, les lèvres hésitantes, les doigts crispés, le corps recroquevillé. Il le voyait et s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle. Une fois de plus. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Son regard insistant l'incitant à parler. Le regard d'un parent qui attend l'annonce de la bêtise de l'enfant pour finalement dire que ce n'est pas grave. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le lui dire.

« Je démissionne »

Silence absolu. Elle le regardait furtivement. Elle attendait sa réaction.

« Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire »

Elle avait marmonné. Il n'avait pas entendu. Elle le regardait.

« Je démissionne de ton cabinet et rejoins celui qui portera mon nom »

Il avait entendu. Il avait compris. Elle portait son regard sur lui. Elle ne savait que penser. Elle voulait lui dire autre chose. Elle avait dit l'essentiel. Elle ne voulait pas semer la confusion dans son esprit. Il était sous le choc. Il avait les idées qui fusaient sans réussir à s'accrocher à une seule. Ils restaient silencieux dix minutes durant.

« Crois-tu sincèrement que nous cesserons de nous aimer ? »

Ils se fixaient. Elle s'attendait à tout. A une rage, à une colère, à des pleurs, à des cris, à des menaces. Mais certainement pas à ça. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu prononcé une phrase mais c'était la seule qui sortit de sa bouche. Elle notait que le mot 'aimer' est utilisé. Il notait qu'il utilisait le mot 'aimer'. Et 'nous'. Elle quittait le cabinet pour le quitter lui, pas le cabinet en lui-même. Il était devenu bon dans la façon de comprendre ses gestes et pensées. Il l'effrayait. Elle avait l'impression d'être le livre qu'il lisait. Ils restaient dix minutes de plus assis silencieusement. Il avait compris sa manœuvre. Elle avait les idées qui fusaient sans réussir à s'accrocher à une seule. Il était le perturbateur de sa vie. Il était pire que le scandale vécu. Il remettait en question toute sa vie et surtout son futur. Il était surtout celui avec qui elle imaginait le reste de sa vie. Elle voulait qu'il la déteste. Il continuerait à l'aimer, quoiqu'elle fasse. Il a posé la bonne question. Il connaissait la réponse. Elle connaissait la réponse. Il avait recommencé sans la prévenir.

« Taz »

Il la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Elle souriait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce qu'il provoquait en elle. Une ébullition de ses hormones, des sentiments contradictoires, des envies subites d'être avec lui, des envies de lâcher toute sa vie pour lui.

« Tu es la tornade qui m'habite, à toujours dévaster mon présent et à repenser mon futur »

Il ne voulait rien détruire.

« Je veux construire un empire avec toi. Je ne veux pas seulement échanger des baisers et des corps-à-corps. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer librement sans retenue, tenir ta main dans la rue, partir en week-end avec toi, m'endormir et me réveiller chaque matin avec toi. Vivre avec toi »

Il était rempli de tendresse, dans ses paroles, dans ses gestes, dans son regard. Il exprimait enfin ce qu'il souhaitait. Il s'était toujours contenter de subir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait toujours entendu ses cris étouffés. Elle l'écoutait enfin. Elle l'écoutait parce que c'est ce qu'elle désirait également.

« Je n'ai pas mis fin à notre relation à cause de la fugue de Grace. J'y ai mis fin parce que je ne m'étais jamais projetée dans un futur lointain avec toi. Ce 'je t'aime', cette exclusivité que tu m'as offerte, cette demande de rencontre avec les enfants. Tu m'as terrorisée. Ca devenait trop officiel »

« Je suis la maîtresse du patron qui lui demande de divorcer pour vivre ensemble et qui finira morte »

Ils souriaient.

« Il n'y a qu'une solution pour être avec moi : le divorce »

Ils se regardaient. Le divorce. Ils parlaient. Sérieusement. Il avait besoin de poser des mots à ce qu'il voulait réellement. Au diable le mauvais timing. Il avait besoin de voir plus loin. Il avait toujours vu plus loin. Elle voulait ce que lui voulait.

« J'étais venue là dans le but de me faire crier dessus »

Ils se souriaient.

« On peut crier si tu veux mais pas de cette manière »

Il arborait son sourire et son oeil coquins. Elle rougissait. Elle était tentée. Il était juste là devant elle.

« Je te déteste Taz »

Il souriait et devenait sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu décides pour ton avenir ? Te mettre à l'abri de la tornade en étant avec elle ou vivre loin d'elle en étant toujours sur son chemin ? »

La grande question. Elle se la posait tous les jours depuis le scandale et plusieurs fois par jour depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée la première fois. Elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté ta chance quand nous étions à Georgetown puisque tu as eu le coup de foudre ? »

« La peur de te perdre »

« Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ? »

« Tu es comme le cri que j'ai toujours réussi à étouffer. Aujourd'hui, je ne fais que le contenir. Demain, je le laisserai exploser »

« Tu seras prêt à tout pour moi ? »

« Comme te laisser partir »

Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il parlait. Du travail ? De sa vie privée ?

« Si tu es plus heureuse avec Peter qu'avec moi, reste avec lui. Je ne veux qu'une chose te concernant Alicia : ton bonheur. Et si tu estimes que tu ne le trouves pas à mes côtés, je suis heureux de briller par mon absence »

Elle le regardait. Il s'était brûlé la langue en disant ça.

« Je suis terrifiée Will »

Elle avait la voix qui tremblait. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il l'engueule. Elle aurait eu ainsi plus de temps pour réfléchir de son futur. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait que repousser son choix.

« Il y a Peter et notre famille d'un côté et puis il y a toi. La tentation, l'inconnu, la promesse d'une grande aventure, la passion. Mais ça s'escompte »

« Que si elle est mal consommée »

Ils se fixaient. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Il l'avait attendue.

« Et pour qu'elle dure, il lui faut d'excellentes bases. Et tu sais lesquelles. Et nous pourrons alors affronter nos démons, nos peurs, nos angoisses ensemble mais également et surtout les moments d'amour, de tendresse, de banalité, de routine. Les moments simples à profiter de chaque instant puisque nous serons ensemble et c'est ce qui compte avant tout. Mais c'est avant tout toi qu'il faut affronter et seule toi peut le faire »

Il avait les bons mots. Ceux qu'elle taisait chaque matin mais également ceux qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Tu ne me traites pas de Taz ? »

« Après ton passage, il ne reste que des sanglots »

Elle se levait. Elle avait dit cette phrase sous le sens de la plaisanterie mais constatait que c'était une vérité si criante qu'elle ne lui sautait aux yeux que maintenant. Il se levait, par automatisme. Il l'avait vu bouleversée. Elle se souvenait de ses moments où ils devaient se quitter, des moments qu'elle haïssait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il repartait toujours avec son bonheur qu'il lui dérobait à chaque fois, en plus d'un orgasme. C'était simplement lui qui lui faisait son bonheur. Elle le dévisageait. Il voyait une pointe de révélation et de détermination dans son regard. Elle savait.

« Ne me largue pas au bord de la route s'il te plaît dans ce qui va être un long périple pour mon divorce »

Il hochait négativement la tête et souriait.

« Je l'annonce à Peter. Nous l'annoncerons aux enfants. Je viendrais à toi lorsque tout sera officiellement terminé et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. Sauf si j'ai besoin de toi et de ton soutien »

Il la raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerai rester ici »

« Tu peux rester »

Ils souriaient. Elle allait dans ses bras. Il refermait ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restaient cinq minutes ainsi. A se sentir, à se respirer, à faire battre à l'union leurs cœurs, à apprécier la chaleur de l'autre, à savourer le fait d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'en imprégner pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine étreinte. Elle s'écartait et le regardait. Il la regardait. Ils s'embrassaient d'un tendre baiser. Elle sentait ses jambes tremblées. Il avait ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils restaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu respectes ce qu'on a dit »

« Promis »

« A bientôt Will »

« A bientôt Alicia »

Il ouvrait la porte. Elle déposait un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. La scène fut immortalisée par un flash qui les éblouissait et les surprenait.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient éblouis par le flash. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir qui avait pris une photographie d'eux s'embrassant. Elle s'imaginait le scandale. Encore. La première dame de l'Illinois savoure à sa façon la victoire de son mari avec pour légende 'cet homme n'est pas son mari'. Il fermait la porte. Ils se regardaient. Elle fondait en larmes. Il l'enlaçait. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de jouer, fatiguée de toujours devoir faire attention, fatiguée d'être l'épouse de. Ils ne se disaient rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle s'écartait et prenait son téléphone.

« Rejoins-nous Peter chez Will »

Il en était estomaqué. Ils attendaient silencieusement dans le salon, assis face à face sans se regarder. Il stressait. Elle était désemparée. La sonnette retentissait. Ils se levaient en même temps. Il ouvrait. Elle attendait derrière lui. Lui et ses enfants. Elle se retenait d'éclater en sanglots. Il avait jugé bon de les ramener à l'intonation de sa voix au téléphone.

« Suivez-moi »

Elle se comportait en maîtresse de cérémonie. Il se contentait de suivre cette famille bafouée par ce scandale provoqué par le chef lui-même, celui qui se doit de la protéger et de la nourrir en toute circonstance. Ils étaient assis, eux face à elle. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, à côté d'elle ou à sur une chaise en guise de neutralité, il se sentait étranger chez lui, il n'avait jamais voulu subir ce genre de situation, être celui qu'on accuse. Il lui avait promis de ne pas la laisser sur le bord de la route. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, même s'il se sentait le passager éjecté à plusieurs centaines de mètres du lieu de l'accident qui attend sa mort désespérement, à défaut des secours qui ne viendront jamais à temps le secourir.

La gêne et l'embarras d'un côté, l'étonnement et la question de l'autre. Sans compter eux, les témoins du mal. Ils étaient tous silencieux, tous comprenant que l'heure était grave, tous aussi mal à l'aise. Elle avait prévu un discours pour lui annoncer ses changements dans sa vie mais ses enfants, témoins du mal étaient là.

" Nous aurons sans doute un deuxième scandale à affronter tous ensemble, Will y compris. Un photographe nous a pris en photo Will et moi en train de nous embrasser "

Il savait qu'il était là pour de mauvaises nouvelles, il s'était promis de serrer les poings à chacune d'elle et de réfléchir avant de parler. Il avait envie de crier, ses enfants installés à chacun de ses côtés servaient d'étaux à sa colère.

" Visitez l'appartement les enfants "

" Ca nous concerne également "

Il se rappelait sa règle : réfléchir avant de répliquer. Il sortait un billet de vingt dollars et le tendait à son fils.

" Ca ne vous concerne en rien. Il s'agit de Maman et de moi. Allez boire un coup dans le premier bar venu et pas d'alcool "

" Quoique vous pensez, ça nous concerne. Et c'est tout de même mieux d'entendre la vérité de la bouche de Maman que par celles des médias. Oui, on sait plus ou moins pour Will. Enfin, on ne sait rien mais vous taisez toujours son nom quand on est là, tu grimaces toujours quand vous en parlez tandis que Maman évite le sujet, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a forcément quelque chose "

Un silence froid s'installait, où chacun se retrouvait face à lui-même sans regarder l'autre. Ces enfants, les témoins du mal.

" Et on sait également que si Maman n'a jamais demandé le divorce, c'est parce que nous sommes là mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que nous ne serons pas en colère si vous divorcez mais soulagés "

Ils restaient silencieusement surpris : elle avait de grands yeux, il avait la bouche ouverte.

" Les témoins du mal "

Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de les regarder en attendant les accusations à son encontre. Ils savaient qu'il avait raison. Que ces enfants ne sont rien d'autre que les témoins du mal. Les enfants s'étaient sentis soulagés que quelqu'un les comprennent.

" Mal engendré par toi "

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire mais les enfants devant lui avaient une douleur qu'ils ne pouvaient plus dissimuler, ils avaient besoin des mots les plus justes pour se faire comprendre et ils ne les avaient pas, pas au point de provoquer une réaction chez leurs parents.

" Peter "

" Quoi ? S'il ne t'avait pas embauché, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Cette putain de tentation jusqu'à y céder "

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de réfléchir avant de parler.

" Ce n'est pas le mot 'mal' qui compte mais 'témoins'"

Les politiciens ne prennent jamais en compte le bon mot, pensait-il. Les regards se posaient sur ces deux enfants, deux adultes en devenir bafoués par une adolescence sous les feux de la presse, merci Papa. Il pouvait le traiter de "mal", il savait qu'il n'en était pas le déclencheur.

" La meilleure façon de protéger vos enfants est de régler une bonne fois pour toute nos différents. Tous nos différents et de chaque personne "

Ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient ici pour ça mais le fait de l'entendre soulageait chacun, sans compter qu'ils avaient un juge ... partial mais il restait un juge.

" Je suis censé fêter ma victoire, pas résoudre nos problèmes "

Silence gêné après des regards accusateur.

" Je dois mettre les choses au clair avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Si j'ai demandé à Peter d'être ici, c'est pour annoncer de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles, tout dépend de quel côté on se trouve. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez ici mais ... je ne peux pas reculer. Je dois vous le dire "

Elle inspirait profondément.

" Je veux divorcer de Papa. Je quitte mon cabinet, enfin celui de Will, pour fonder le mien et ... être avec Will une fois le divorce déclaré "

Aussi simple que ça.

" Tant mieux. Je pense que c'est le mieux qui puisse arriver pour toi Maman "

Elle souriait timidement.

" Will sera notre beau-père ? "

" Pas tant que le divorce ne sera pas déclaré "

" Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter le divorce sans me battre ? Tu acceptes ma demande de renouvellement de mariage et tu rejoins Will le soir-même "

" Je suis venue Will pour l'avertir que je montais mon cabinet. Divorcer de toi n'était pas prévu "

" Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? Il t'a embrassée ? Il t'a baisée ? Il t'a promis monts et merveilles ? "

" Papa ! "

Il s'était emporté et ne le regrettait pas, même vis-à-vis de ses enfants.

" Je me battrai pour la garde des enfants "

" Laissons les enfants choisir "

" Tu vas leur promettre quoi pour qu'ils viennent avec toi ? L'image d'un beau couple basé sur l'amour alors que tu couchais déjà avec lui quand nous étions séparés ? "

" Laisse Maman vivre sa vie. C'est à cause de toi que tout ça est arrivé, pas à cause de Will. Si tu n'avais pas couché avec tes putes, on n'aurait jamais subi tout ça. Maman qui reprend son travail pendant que tu tournes les pouces en prison à penser à tes futures élections. Mais tu n'étais pas là pendant qu'on avait besoin de toi et ne dis pas que tu n'y pouvais rien car c'est à cause de toi que tu étais en prison. Si Maman pense qu'elle sera heureuse avec Will, qu'elle essaie au moins de l'être "

Ils ne pensaient pas que leurs enfants parleraient ainsi. Mais ils parlaient enfin, dans cet appartement et tous ensemble, sans tabou. Ils étaient silencieux, c'était si simple finalement de parler.

« Nous devons nous préparer au scandale »


	3. Chapter 3

Ils avaient attendu de longues semaines. La photographie de leur baiser n'a jamais été publiée. Ils ne savaient pas qui les avaient photographiés. Ils prenaient les devants et annonçaient publiquement le divorce. Ils avaient divorcé dans une tempête médiatique qui n'en était pas une, l'opinion publique approuvait et comprenait. Les enfants étaient enfin soulagés. Il était parti à Springfield. Ses enfants le rejoignaient quand ils le souhaitaient, en train ou en voiture.

Ils avaient fait officiellement les présentations lors d'un dîner. Il ne jouait pas un jeu de séduction, il restait tel qu'il était, au naturel pour être pris comme tel, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Il avait stressé, son malaise s'était vite dissipé. Ils l'accueillaient à bras ouverts. Il était en mission d'infiltration chez elle. Il venait les week-ends se familiariser avec les enfants. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il aurait voulu emménager dès le premier jour de son divorce. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas là pour remplacer leur père ni remplacer le mari de leur mère, il était tout simplement son amour.

* * *

Il était toujours levé le premier et faisait le petit déjeuner. Il savait qu'ils prenaient des céréales accompagnées de lait et d'un verre de jus de fruit. Il faisait des pancakes. Il en avait fait avec ses grands-parents la dernière fois qu'il s'en souvenait.

" Pourquoi tu ne t'installes pas ici Will ? "

Il avait bu son café de travers. Ils avaient fait exprès de poser cette question à ce moment-là.

" A moins que tu ne sois comme Dexter Morgan et que tu veuilles garder ton appartement pour des activités illégales "

Il toussait en souriant ou riait en toussant, il ne savait plus.

" Je n'exerce pas dans la même illégalité "

" Quoiqu'il est chouette ton appartement. Plus aéré et plus grand que le nôtre et surtout bien situé "

Elle entrait dans la cuisine et les embrassait.

" Bonjour "

" Bonjour Maman "

Elle déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

" Bonjour mon coeur "

Il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sous le regard étrange de ses enfants. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner tous ensemble. Chaque samedi. Chaque dimanche. Chaque lundi.

" Quand est-ce que Will emménage ? "

Elle rougissait.

" Bientôt "

" Ca ne veut rien dire bientôt Maman. Demain ? Dans une semaine ? Dans un mois ? Dans un an ? "

" Vous aurez la réponse quand il emménagera "

" Ca fait maintenant six mois que vous êtes ensemble, que Will vient tous les week-end, il est temps "

" Ca sera une surprise "

Ce qu'ils aimaient en lui, c'était qu'il partait en ayant toujours fait et rangé la vaisselle. Elle avait oublié un livre scolaire. Elle était revenue. Ils étaient enlacés dans la cuisine. Ils ne se disaient rien.

* * *

Ils avaient acheté un appartement avec vue sur le lac. Ils avaient acheté le mobilier et fait la décoration en trouvant un juste milieu entre leurs goûts.

" Voilà notre nouveau chez nous. Ils ne restent plus que vos chambres à finir, chose que l'on va faire aujourd'hui en achetant le nécessaire et en montant le tout "

" Et notre appartement ? Et celui de Will ? Et nos affaires ? "

" Dans les cartons du couloir. Départagez-vous pour les chambres "

Ils couraient et se disputaient la meilleure chambre. Ils s'embrassaient en les écoutant se chamailler.

" Notre chez nous "

Ils riaient. Ils louaient leur ancien logement. Son appartement était un refuge, un lieu de transit, un abri. Elle avait besoin de quitter ce logement. Il quittait son logement de toujours, celui qui a vu passer des conquêtes dont elle.

Ils étaient dans un magasin de meubles pour la chambre des enfants, dernière étape du déménagement. Il avait enlacé sa main dans la sienne. Toute balade ressemblait à une promenade romantique. Même dans le brouhaha de ce magasin. Les enfants souriaient en le regardant amoureux d'elle. Il était gêné au début de montrer des signes d'affection devant eux mais il avait un tel besoin et une telle envie de le faire qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes.

* * *

" Vous préparez vos affaires ? "

" Et pourquoi vous ne sortez pas tous les deux en amoureux ? "

Il avait été étonné. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient là, il les emmenait en week-end dont la destination et l'activité étaient toujours une surprise : assister à un match de sport, franchir la frontière, visiter les parcs nationaux, assister à des concerts, pique-niquer après une randonnée pédestre. Ils avaient été surpris de son comportement, ils ne l'imaginaient pas comme ça : partir à l'improviste sans rien prévoir.

" Will et moi sortons quand vous êtes avec Papa "

" Oui mais vous pouvez le faire quand on est là aussi. Ce n'est pas pour te critiquer Will, on aime sortir avec toi tous les quatre ensemble mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire à chaque fois, on peut très bien rester à la maison sans rien faire de spécial "

Il ne disait rien. Il était blessé et vexé. Elle le regardait et ne savait que plaider en sa faveur, elle aimait sa façon de faire mais elle aurait aimé aussi pouvoir ne rien faire, être assise là sur la canapé à côté de lui en lui tenant simplement la main avec son bras autour du cou et sa tête contre son épaule à s'abrutir le cerveau devant la télévision.

" D'accord "

" Ca ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de le faire Will mais plutôt, une fois toutes les trois semaines "

" Quatre. Ca ne fait qu'une fois par mois "

" Mais c'est suffisant "

" Non, pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas prendre la place de votre père mais "

" On sait. Tu t'en tires bien comme beau-père "

" Justement non. Nous vivons tous les quatre ensemble et à part les devoirs, l'école, l'informatique et les courses, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaître, bien que j'essaie. Je ne peux pas me contenter des récits d'Alicia "

Ils souriaient.

" Aucun parent ne connaît ses enfants "

Le mot 'parent' le dérangeait. Il ne se considérait pas comme tel.

" Je ne suis pas parent "

" Will, tu es le beau-père et dans ce mot, il y a 'père'. Tu n'es pas leur père mais tu as un rôle tout aussi éducatif, ce qui renvoie à l'image de parent "

" Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne fait rien qu'on n'est rien "

Il n'aimait pas ne rien faire. Il avait tant attendu ces moments que ne rien faire était du gâchis.

* * *

Le téléphone sonnait en pleine nuit. Ils étaient endormis, enlacés l'un à l'autre. Elle décrochait.

" Alicia Florrick "

Elle avait gardé ce nom d'usage pour des raisons professionnelles. Elle a basé toute sa réputation et sa carrière avec ce nom. C'était dans son droit. Il n'avait rien dit, il savait qu'elle serait toujours liée à Peter par leur histoire et leurs enfants. Elle somnolait malgré qu'on lui parlait à l'autre bout du fil.

" J'arrive "

Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle voulait rester là, dans la chaleur de leur corps avec lui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se levait difficilement et sans faire de bruit. Il l'accrochait à la taille, l'empêchant de s'enfuir et la ramenant à lui.

" Will "

" Ne rejoins pas ton amant, reste avec moi "

Elle l'embrassait. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait rester avec lui.

" J'en ai sans doute pour tout le week-end. Dis-le aux enfants demain matin "

Elle l'embrassait à nouveau. Elle sortait du lit et prenait sa douche. Il s'était rendormi. Elle le réveillait.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour les enfants, ils ne vont pas te manger "

" Tu plaideras en ma faveur quand ils seront accusés de cannibalisme sur mon corps "

Elle souriait.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et pour les enfants Alicia "

" Je t'appelle "

" Pas avant neuf heures "

Il l'embrassait.

" D'accord, je t'appelle à six heures "

Elle l'embrassait.

" Bonne journée mon coeur "

" Bonne nuit Will "

Ils s'embrassaient. Elle partait. Il se rendormait en prenant sa place. Un bruit le réveillait. Il se levait et sortait de la chambre. Il la découvrait allongée face contre terre sur le sol.

" Grace ? "

Il la retournait difficilement. Elle était inconsciente. Il la giflait à plusieurs reprises, sans réponse. Il réussit à la soulever et à la porter. Il ouvre la porte de chambre.

" Zach "

Il était en train de se masturber et le regardait surpris, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de réagir, le sexe en main.

" Lave-toi les mains. Prends le dossier médical de Grace et ton téléphone. On va à l'hôpital. Préviens Alicia. Tu viens avec nous "

Il l'installait délicatement dans la voiture. Il avait couru après eux.

" Je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre "

" Réessaye "

Il roulait à toute vitesse dans les rues. Il savait qu'attendre les ambulanciers auraient pris plus de temps que de l'emmener directement à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas de gyrophare sur sa voiture, ce qu'il regrettait. Il l'avait déposé un brancard. Il avait rempli une fiche de renseignements avec son aide. Ils lui avaient donné une tenue jetable. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller. Elle était avec les médecins. Ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente à essayer de la joindre au téléphone. Il était gêné vis-à-vis de lui.

" Je suis désolé Will pour ... la scène que tu as assisté "

Il ne pensait pas à ça. Il se remémorait s'il avait fait les bons gestes. Il n'avait pas vérifié son pouls, ni même si elle respirait encore. Il était persuadé qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire.

" Will ? "

Il posait une main sur lui qui le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

" Passe-moi ton téléphone "

Il s'était excusé honteusement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il lui donnait son téléphone. Il essayait de la joindre. Il tombait directement sur sa messagerie.

" Rappelle sur ce téléphone dès que tu as ce message Alicia "

Il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle était. Il aurait pu la chercher dans son cabinet, dans un poste de police, au tribunal. Il devait rester là. Il composait un autre numéro.

" Peter, c'est Will, pas Zach. Grace a eu un ... malaise. Zach et moi sommes à l'hôpital avec elle, les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'elle a, elle est entre leurs mains et ils ne veulent pas de notre présence pour le moment "

Il devait le prévenir.

" J'ai juste entendu un boum, je me suis levé et elle était devant la porte de notre chambre. Je la trouvais déjà pâle la veille et elle avait l'air fatigué mais elle prétendait que tout allait bien "

Il s'était inquiété de son état hier, elle avait dit que tout allait bien et que ça allait passer, qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

" Alicia ? Non, elle travaille et nous n'arrivons pas à la joindre. Viens s'il te plaît "

Il l'avait regardé, il s'attendait désormais au pire, qu'elle pourrait mourir.

" Je te tiens au courant des avancées "

Il raccrochait et l'appelait, sans succès.

" Pourquoi tu lui as dit de venir ? Les médecins t'ont dit quelque chose ? "

" Non. Peter est votre père et ce n'est pas ... une entorse par exemple. C'est grave Zach "

" Je sais, tu me l'as dit. Mais c'est ta façon de dire 'viens s'il te plaît', ça fait comme si, comme si elle allait crever dans cinq minutes, comme si Papa devait être présent dans ces derniers instants "

" Non, c'est "

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

" Zach, je pense que lorsque Grace se réveillera avec vous dans sa chambre, ça lui fera tout simplement chaud au coeur de voir que vous êtes tous là pour elle et que vous serez toujours là pour elle "

" Et toi alors ? Tu ne comptes pas dans le lot ? "

" Je parle de votre famille, que malgré le fait que vos parents soient divorcés, ils seront toujours là pour vous. Nous ne devons pas écarter Peter des événements de vos vies "

" Mais on le sait déjà ça "

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils le considéraient comme un membre à part entière de leur famille, il n'y arrivait pas. Maintenant qu'il avait capté son attention, il se relançait dans ses excuses.

" Je suis désolé pour la masturbation de ce matin "

" Ce n'est rien. Je ne vais pas te punir pour la simple raison que tu te fais plaisir dans une action qui est naturelle. Tu sais bien que je frappe toujours avant d'entrer et que je n'entre que lorsque tu me dis d'entrer mais c'était un cas de force majeure "

" Tu ne dis rien à Maman ? "

" Ce sont tes oignons Zach. D'un côté, je préfère mieux que ce soit tombé sur toi que sur Grace, c'est toujours différent avec une fille. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui, j'aurai préféré plutôt que d'être ici "

Il lisait l'inquiétude sur son visage, les cernes apparentes et les joues creusées. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il l'avait vu la porter sans sourciller, lui parler en lui disant de rester avec eux. Ils attendaient silencieusement. Ils restaient seuls face à leur interrogation. Il essayait de l'appeler et sans cesse, ce foutu répondeur.

" Je vais te chercher à manger, reste ici "

" Non, c'est bon Will "

" S'ils m'appellent, dis-leur que je reviens. Je peux garder ton téléphone ? "

" Oui, garde-le "

Il partait sous son regard inquiet. Il revenait dix minutes après à son grand soulagement. Il avait pris le maximum de nourriture.

" Mange, tu n'as pas pris ton petit déjeuner "

Ils mangeaient. Ils n'arrivaient pas à mâcher ni à avaler.

" Monsieur Gardner "

Il se lève.

" Gardes-en pour Grace "

" Compte sur moi "

" Essaie de joindre Maman "

Il partait. Il constatait que c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce mot pour la désigner.

Il était auprès d'elle. Il a été choqué de la voir attachée au lit. Elle se réveillait, s'agitait puis retombait dans une inconscience et recommençait son cycle. Elle n'était plus la même. Ils lui posaient des questions sur son état. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans trouver d'abord la cause. Il ne connaissait pas la cause. Ils l'autorisaient à rester un certain temps avec elle. Il posait sa main sur son front et lui dégageait les cheveux de son visage, son autre main serrait la sienne.

" Grace. Regarde-moi Grace "

Elle avait le regard hagard, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer sur lui, ils étaient sans cesse en mouvement, ce qui était perturbant. Il la regardait, désemparé et inutile. Il l'avait suivi juste après son départ. Il le regardait auprès de Grace, ses gestes tendres et son inquiétude visible qu'il tentait de dissimuler, il lui parlait. Il s'est approché et a vu les sangles à ses pieds et mains. Il laissait tomber son sac de nourriture. Ils se regardaient.

" Zach "

Il pleurait, tremblait et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne tombe. Il lui lâchait la main et allait jusqu'à lui. Il s'écroulait dans ses bras.

" Ca va aller Zach "

Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il avait peur, peur de ce qu'il avait vu, peur pour Grace, peur que le pire arrive. Il avançait avec lui et tentait de l'installer sur une chaise. Il ne pouvait que rester debout, les muscles étaient tendus. Il restait accroché à lui.

" Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure "

Il le serrait davantage. Il regrettait de l'avoir suivi.

" Tu veux la voir ? "

Il ne voulait pas qu'il la voie, pas avec ce regard.

" Non. Je vais retourner là-bas "

" Nous avons quelques questions avant que vous partiez. Se drogue-t-elle ? "

" Non "

" Boit-elle ? "

" Non plus "

" Elle a des allergies connues ? "

" Non "

" Vous êtes son frère, vous devez nous le dire si elle a de telles addictions "

" Elle n'en a pas "

Ils retournaient dans la salle d'attente.

" J'appelle Owen, il va venir te chercher et tu resteras avec lui "

Il ne disait rien, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Il arrivait, il détestait les hôpitaux. Il lui avait expliqué les raisons de leur présence.

" Tu me tiens au courant ? "

" Oui, bien sûr. Je garde ton téléphone "

Il l'enlaçait, à leur grande surprise.

" Bon courage "

" Désolé que tu aies vu Grace comme ça "

" Je n'aurais pas dû te suivre. Prends soin d'elle "

" A tout à l'heure "

Ils partaient. Il restait toute la journée dans la salle d'attente qu'il détestait tant. Il regardait les photos du portable, non pour l'espionner mais pour passer le temps. Il découvrait des photos d'eux quatre prises lors des différentes sorties qu'il avait organisé, des photos d'eux deux de dos se tenant la main. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à la joindre et n'essayait plus, se disant que le nombre d'appels manqués était suffisant pour qu'elle le rappelle. Il découvrait des photos de son anatomie. Une fois de trop encore. Il revenait aux photos d'eux et le lit la légende. _Famille_. Il a eu chaud au coeur. Il était accepté mais il avait toujours peur de faire un pas de travers, peur qu'ils le rejettent, peur de mal faire. Il lui passait des coups de fil pour lui dire que rien ne se passait. Il ne mentionnait pas ses photographies intimes qu'il n'était pas censé avoir vu mais il envisageait une discussion sérieuse en lui donnant un simple conseil : qu'il ne montre pas sa tête, il était fils de.

En début de soirée, il était conduit dans sa chambre au service gynécologique. Il s'attendait au pire, comme une grossesse qu'elle aurait pu cacher. Ils lui expliquaient qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, qu'elle aurait pu perdre ses organes, que s'il était arrivé une heure plus tard, ils n'auraient rien pu faire et qu'ils avaient lutté pour diagnostiquer le problème et qu'ils l'avaient plongé dans un coma artificiel le temps de sa guérison.

Il l'appelait, comme promis.

" Ils l'ont placé dans un coma artificiel et elle sera réveillée d'ici demain. Maman n'a pas appelé ? "

" Non, toujours pas "

" Tu as essayé à partir de chez Tonton ? "

" Oui mais ça tombe toujours sur la messagerie "

" Quand elle va allumer son téléphone, elle aurait tellement de messages qu'il lui faudrait trente minutes avant de nous appeler. A moins qu'il ne tombe directement en panne du fait de l'afflux massif des messages "

" Et Cary ? Tu n'as pas essayé ? "

" Cary est en voyage et je n'ai pas les numéros de ses collègues. Je lui avais pourtant dit de me les noter au cas où. Enfin bon. Grace est ici et ira mieux demain, je reste cette nuit avec elle, tu es chez Tonton Owen et Alicia est je ne sais où. J'ai déjà appelé votre Papa pour le mettre au courant, il devrait arriver. Tu as mangé ? "

" Un peu. On peut passer ce soir ? On t'apportera tes vêtements et ceux de Grace "

" J'aurais aimé mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vous autoriseront à passer. J'ai dû me mettre à genoux pour être ici ce soir. Le matin est consacré aux soins et les horaires de visite ont lieu à partir de quatorze heures mais si tout va bien, tout ira bien, elle pourra sortir dès seize heures après avis du médecin. Nous sommes à la chambre 405, quatrième étage, dernière porte à gauche du très long couloir "

" D'accord. Est-ce que Grace ... je t'aime "

" Je lui dirai demain à son réveil. Elle va râler au point de retourner dans son coma "

Silence.

" C'était pour toi "

Silence. Il a senti son coeur rompre pour battre jusqu'aux tempes.

" A demain Will "

Il avait raccroché aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle. Il savait qu'ils l'aimaient bien mais qu'ils l'aimaient sans plus, qu'ils devaient faire avec parce que c'était avant tout son choix à elle.

Il se précipitait à son chevet en le faisant sursauter après avoir bruyamment ouvert la porte dans cet environnement calme.

" Ma petite Grace "

Il l'embrassait sur le front.

" Je n'ai pas pu arrivé plus tôt ma chérie, désolé "

" Je suis l'infirmière de nuit et vu le nombre de personnes ici en comptant les gardes du corps de Monsieur le Gouverneur Florrick, il serait préférable que l'un de vous parte "

Ils le regardaient. Il était de trop. Il devait partir. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être là.

" A demain Grace "

Il partait avec cette tenue de chirurgien qui le faisait suer.

Il était chez eux, seul. Il aurait pu prendre Zach. Il préférait rester seul. Il entrait dans sa chambre. Il découvrait du vomi près de son lit. Elle avait dû vomir toute la nuit. Elle avait sans doute voulu entrer dans leur chambre leur dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il nettoyait entièrement sa chambre. Il lui changeait son drap. Il lui faisait son lit. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne pouvait pas. Il restait éveillé toute la nuit. Il la recherchait, s'était rendu dans son cabinet, s'arrêtait à chaque poste de police, arpentait le tribunal. Il ne la trouvait pas. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. Elle était presque hors de danger avec lui, son père, à ses côtés.

Elle était revenue dans leur cocon. Elle ne trouvait personne. Elle souriait à l'idée qu'il les avait emmené en expédition pour une aventure inconnue en terre inconnue. Elle aurait voulu se rendormir auprès de lui pour prolonger cette nuit qui s'était achevée par un appel et une affaire qui n'en finissait pas. Elle avait oublié de charger son téléphone. Elle avait oublié de prendre son chargeur. Elle supposait que ce pouvait être une bonne chose : il se retrouvait seul face à ses enfants. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle savait qu'il doutait toujours sur sa position vis-à-vis d'eux. Elle savait qu'ils l'aimaient bien. Elle se demandait s'il serait aussi bon père pour son propre enfant qu'il essayait de l'être vis-à-vis des siens. Elle y pensait de plus en plus souvent. Elle ne savait pas si cette idée lui plairait. Il n'avait jamais exprimé son opinion ni fait part d'une telle envie. Elle y songeait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu avec son neveu de deux jours dans les bras. Elle avait souri quand il avait cessé de pleurer dans ses bras, échangeant ses larmes contre les siennes. Il paraissait troublé d'avoir cet être dans ses bras. Elle chargeait son téléphone et l'allumait. Elle préparait le café pour le lendemain et entendait sans cesse la sonnerie des messages retentir. Elle fonçait à l'hôpital. Elle les découvrait endormis. Sauf lui. Lui, lui tenant la main et lui passant de l'eau sur le visage dans cette nuit de chaleur, lui parlant de demain en chuchotant. Elle s'avançait jusqu'à lui.

" Will ? "

Il la regardait, surpris. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait rien, hormis ses messages de moins en moins récents, hormis ce numéro de chambre. Il l'enlaçait. Elle tremblait.

" Grace a eu un syndrome de choc toxique, à cause d'un tampon. Une preuve supplémentaire quand je lui disais qu'il valait mieux être un homme dans ce monde "

Elle voulait sourire, elle éclatait en sanglots. Elle avait peur que leurs débats animés sur la vie n'existent plus. Il attendait que sa crise passe. Elle savait que ce devait être lui qui aurait besoin de s'effondrer après son silence. Il était si serein.

" Excuse-moi de "

" Ne t'excuse pas Alicia, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Grace est en train de s'en remettre "

Il s'asseyait et l'obligeait à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il l'enlaçait. Il voulait la protéger de ce qu'elle voyait, la chair de sa chair allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, branchée à quelques sondes. Ils la regardaient. Elle posait sa tête contre son épaule. Il caressait ses mains tremblantes. Il sentait la tension de son corps et la peur s'atténuer.

" Elle aurait pu perdre ses organes et notamment ses reins, sans compter sa vie. Les médecins pensaient à une méningite au début "

" Tu es là depuis quelle heure ? "

" Six heures, heure à laquelle tu devais m'appeler "

Elle souriait. Elle ne l'aurait pas appeler à cette heure-ci, il le savait.

" Et Zach ? "

" Chez Tonton "

" Tonton ? "

Il n'utilisait jamais ce mot pour le désigner.

" Owen. Il était blanc comme un linge le pauvre "

" Il déteste les hôpitaux "

" Ton amant t'a interdit d'utiliser ton téléphone ? "

" Ma batterie était déchargée et je me disais qu'au moins, tu pouvais passer un week-end tranquillement avec les enfants "

" Oh oui, c'était bien. Grace qui nous fait ce truc, Zach qui manque de tomber dans les pommes, Owen qui transpirait à grandes gouttes, Peter qui débarque avec la compagnie de CRS. Je n'ai pas pris le soin d'appeler Veronica, elle aurait troublé les médecins. Et Alicia, cette chère Alicia qui nous dit d'appeler au moindre problème. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est un aperçu de la situation, une dédramatisation de cette journée. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? "

" Pourquoi Zach a failli tomber dans les pommes ? "

" Il a vu Grace. Le personnel a dû la maintenir en lui mettant des sangles aux pieds et aux mains. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens. J'ai appelé Owen après pour qu'il vienne le prendre, sans compter qu'on ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait durer "

" Tu es resté là tout le temps ? "

" Quand Peter est arrivé, je suis rentré à la maison. J'ai nettoyé la chambre de Grace, elle avait vomi partout. Et puis, je suis revenu après t'avoir cherchée sans te trouver "

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir chargé sa batterie. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul face à ça. Elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, elle en avait la certitude désormais. Elle aurait voulu lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, s'il voulait être papa d'un petit eux mais s'abstenait. Elle s'endormait dans ses bras.

* * *

Ils étaient tous là avec le neveu de quelques jours dans leur cocon. Il l'avait dans les bras, elle lui avait mis dans les bras pour qu'il se calme. Il avait ce pouvoir à la faire pâlir. Il ne cessait de le regarder, ému.

" Quand est-ce que vous nous faites un petit frère ? "

" Un petit venant de vous deux ? Un petit Will et Alicia ? "

Il ne disait rien.

" C'est à votre tour maintenant mes chers enfants mais attendez encore un peu quand vous aurez un emploi sûr "

" Allez Will, tu peux le faire. Abandonnez les préservatifs, la pilule et le stérilet et faites-en un dernier. Pour la route "

" Pour vous. Un bébé de l'amour "

" Pour fêter mon retour à la vie "

" Maman, tu en veux un ? "

" C'est une décision commune "

" Tu as le droit de dire que tu en veux un "

" J'aimerai beaucoup en avoir un mais si Will n'en veut pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je vous ai "

" Fais-en sorte de tomber enceinte par accident et dis-lui, il sera sans doute content "

" Vous êtes encore plus chiants avec notre frère que nous quand on essayait de lui trouver une femme "

Il espérait qu'elles interviennent plus vite. Il les regardait, les yeux mouillés.

" Will n'a jamais voulu avoir des enfants ? "

" Si, avant "

" Avant quoi ? "

Il se levait.

" Je vais le coucher "

Il avait la voix tremblante.

" Change sa couche, la technique n'a pas changé "

Elle sourcillait.

" Il y a des gants dans le sac pour éviter de te salir les mains et de le toucher. On mangera ensuite le dessert, si tu n'es pas dégoûté du café au lait dans la couche "

Il partait, bouleversé, le bébé plaqué contre son torse.

" Et laisse-le un peu respirer, tu le plaques trop contre toi "

" Will ? "

Ils le regardaient. Elles se regardaient. Ils avaient réussi à lui toucher le point le plus sensible. Elle se levait.

" Laisse-le Alicia "

Il n'était toujours pas revenu. Elles le rejoignaient dans la chambre. Il était allongé avec lui dans ses bras. Elles s'installaient à côté de lui. Il nettoyait ses larmes.

" Il lui ressemble tant. Ses yeux "

" Je sais "

Ils le regardaient dormir.

" Tu dois parler à Alicia "

Il hocha négativement la tête.

" On n'en parle jamais entre nous alors le dire à Alicia. Elle va me quitter et je ne pourrais pas la retenir en acceptant de faire un enfant. Les grossesses sont vraiment contagieuses. Tu aurais pu t'abstenir Aubrey "

" Elle ne te quittera pas Will "

" Les femmes ne peuvent pas comprendre qu'on puisse les aimer sans avoir le besoin d'avoir un enfant de notre union. Elle fera semblant de comprendre, elle me mettra la pression, on se disputera, elle notera mon manque de couilles pour ironiser, je lui dirais qu'elle est aussi capricieuse qu'une enfant, on fera une pause d'un accord commun et on se séparera définitivement "

" Will "

" Et puis ce petit connaîtra son Tonton comme étant un homme toujours seul et lui demandera pourquoi il n'a pas de cousin, pourquoi il n'a pas de Tata ni de cousin "

" William ! "

" Moins fort, tu vas le réveiller "

" Alicia ne pourra jamais comprendre si tu ne lui expliques pas "

Silence.

" Pour expliquer, il faut pouvoir le dire. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et depuis que ce petit bout existe, c'est pire "

Il nettoyait ses larmes.

" Tu étais obligée de le pondre avec autant de ressemblance ? "

" Mon bébé est peut-être là pour qu'on règle nos problèmes "

Elle les attendait désespérément, lui surtout.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les Gardner ? Réunion de famille dans la chambre ? On va finir par manger le dessert sans eux, entre les non-Gardner "

" Alors comme ça, tu veux un enfant de Will ? "

Elle le regardait.

" Il est un excellent oncle et ma fille a toujours été amoureuse de lui "

" Arrête de dire des bêtises Papa "

" Oui, excuse-moi chérie, je me corrige, tu es follement amoureuse de lui et lorsque Sara et moi lui avons dit pour Will et toi, elle a boudé une bonne semaine en menant son enquête sur internet et a fièrement déclaré que ton couple était voué à l'échec "

Elle faisait semblant de l'étrangler.

" Alicia est témoin de mon meurtre "

" Si elle est amoureuse de Will, je garderais le silence pour ne pas subir le même sort "

Ils souriaient.

" Alors cette histoire de bébé ? Ca pourrait devenir sérieux ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé . Ca ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je le vois avec le bébé dans les bras. Il n'a pas l'air de cet avis "

Ils étaient revenus. Elle le regardait. Il la fuyait du regard. Elle avait vu ses yeux rouges, elle avait vu leurs yeux rouges.

" Je vais chercher les gâteaux "

" Je vais t'aider "

Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Il sortait les gâteaux du réfrigérateur. Elle avait sorti les assiettes. Elle sentait la distance entre eux. Elle s'avançait et l'embrassait. Il l'enlaçait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander s'il allait bien, elle savait que non et qu'il mentirait à sa question.

" Il s'est endormi ? "

Il hochait positivement la tête.

" Tu lui as changé sa couche ? "

Il hochait encore la tête.

" Tu as déjà changé une couche ? "

Il hochait encore la tête.

" Prends le grand couteau s'il te plaît, je coupe les parts dans la salle "

" Réunion de crise entre Gardner ? "

" Tu veux être une Gardner ? "

" Non "

Il entrait dans le salon avec les gâteaux. Elle se demandait si c'était une demande en mariage, si cette question était ironique. Ils passaient le reste de la journée tous ensemble, sans en parler. Elle se posait des questions sur lui, sur eux, sur leur couple. Elle savait désormais qu'il avait un secret, elle ne savait pas lequel.

Ils partaient, retrouvant le calme de l'appartement. Il nettoyait, rangeait tandis qu'elle se brûlait les lèvres.

" Tout va bien Will ? "

" Oui. Et toi ? "

" Non. Tu veux un enfant ? "

Il la regardait. Il redoutait ce moment.

" Non "

" Il suffit juste de le dire Will. Je ne vais pas te forcer à m'en faire un "

" Tu ne cherches pas à me convaincre ? "

" Non. Tu veux que je te convaincs ? "

" Non. Je veux que nous restons comme ça, toi et moi. Et tes enfants "

" Avec un chien ? "

" Les animaux ne me dérangent pas "

" Et les enfants oui ? "

" Non. Nous avons Zach et Grace "

" Ton propre enfant alors, avec ton sang qui coule dans ses veines ? "

" J'ai fait une vasectomie à ma majorité. Il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais aucun enfant dans ce monde qui portera mon sang "

Elle avait la mâchoire qui se décrochait. Elle le regardait, sous le choc.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Pour ne jamais avoir d'enfant "

" Pourquoi ? "

Il ne voulait pas lui donner la réponse. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne pouvait pas entendre sa propre réponse. Il partait.

" Will ? "

Elle le poursuivait dans le couloir.

" Will ! Réponds "

Il se retournait et la regardait. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

" Tu peux tout me demander Alicia. De te donner un de mes organes ou à l'un de tes enfants, de changer de vie, d'abandonner le droit, de faire un tour du monde, d'aider les plus pauvres dans la savane africaine, mais ça, un enfant, je ne peux pas. Et je te prie de respecter ma décision "

" Pourquoi tu as fait une vasectomie ? "

" Pour ne pas avoir d'enfant "

" Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? "

" Parce que c'est comme ça "

" Il y a bien une raison. Sara a dit que tu voulais des enfants quand tu étais plus jeune "

" J'ai changé d'avis "

" Pourquoi ? "

Il avait envie de disparaître. Il essayait de reprendre son calme.

" J'ai fait le choix de ne pas condamner un être humain à sa mort en lui donnant la vie. Je ne peux pas me dire qu'une naissance est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver en sachant pertinemment qu'à partir du moment où il existe, il peut mourir à tout instant et malgré le fait que je sois un père, je n'ai aucune arme pour protéger mon enfant de ce monde et de ces humains. Je ne peux pas être responsable et coupable en subissant cette réalité "

" Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfant "

" Alicia, tu as dit que si tu ne voulais pas d'enfant que ce n'était pas grave alors pourquoi cherches-tu une explication ? Tu ne peux pas me respecter ? Il n'y a pas d'explication à donner. J'ai fait une vasectomie il y a longtemps et je n'ai jamais regretté. Je ne veux tout simplement pas d'enfant et ce n'est pas une question d'amour que j'ai envers toi. Et si tu veux me quitter à cause de ça, je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher "

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase à contrecoeur.

" Will, je t'aime et mon amour pour toi est bien plus grand que ce désir soudain d'enfant "

" Alors pourquoi tu en veux un ? Tu as déjà deux très bons enfants "

Il était désespéré.

" Il n'y a pas de raison "

Il partait et entrait dans son bureau. Il le fermait à double tour. Il ne s'enfermait jamais dans son bureau.

Ils étaient à table. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils mangeaient sans faim. Ils avaient tout entendu depuis leur chambre et s'attendaient au pire. Ils aimaient les voir ensemble, amoureux et complices, elle le sourire aux lèvres et lui les yeux débordant d'amour. Il posait une photo au centre de la table.

" J'ai un frère. J'avais un petit frère "

Elle ne savait pas. Il n'en parlait jamais, à personne. Il y pensait tout le temps.

" C'est l'unique photo que j'ai de lui, Maman a pris le soin de détruire toutes les photos, non pas pour oublier qu'il existait mais pour effacer cette douleur qu'il n'était plus là et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle en est morte de chagrin, Papa s'est noyé dans le travail. Mes soeurs et moi n'avions pas le droit de parler de lui et nous ne l'avons jamais fait jusqu'à tout à l'heure "

Il pleurait.

" Je suis désolée Will "

Il nettoyait ses larmes.

" S'il te plaît Alicia. J'étais si fier d'avoir un petit frère, d'être son grand frère. Dès qu'il est né, il avait ce regard coquin prêt à défier le monde en riant de lui. Nous étions totalement différents. J'étais le portrait craché de mon père, l'intellectuel de service et lui était tout ce que je rêvais d'être : un enfant à qui on laisse vivre son enfance. Le premier fils fait ce que père lui dit et le second fils fait ce qu'il a envie de faire. Il faisait des tas de bêtises auxquelles je participais et que j'ai choisi de couvrir ou de le protéger quitte à payer le prix fort. Il était joyeux et ne pensait jamais à mal. Il avait une intelligence redoutable et une logique incroyable que je lui enviais mais il ne s'en servait pas pour les mêmes fins, il aurait pu avoir une très belle carrière mais il voulait voyager et vivre de petits boulots, être libre "

Il sourit malgré ses larmes coulant sur son visage.

" Je me dis parfois qu'il a pris son sac à dos ce matin-là et qu'il fait son tour du monde et que le monde est si grand, que les gens qu'il rencontre sont si intéressantes, que les paysages qu'il admire sont si époustouflants qu'il lui faudra toute ma vie pour qu'il revienne et qu'il me racontera tout ça une fois mon repos éternel "

Il nettoyait ses larmes. Ils l'écoutaient avec respect.

" Ce petit neveu est une chose extraordinaire mais … mais mon Dieu qu'il lui ressemble putain. J'ai envie de le protéger, j'ai tellement envie de le protéger que je regrette presque qu'il soit en vie. C'est choquant ce que je dis là mais à part nos bras, il y a quoi pour le protéger ? "

Il la regardait.

" Je pensais que tu allais me le demander plus tôt, quand Aubrey nous a appris sa grossesse, quand son ventre s'arrondissait, quand on pouvait sentir les coups de ce petit être s'agiter. Cette grossesse était une angoisse pour moi, je n'avais peut-être pas de bébé à porter mais j'avais cette boule au ventre constamment "

" Quand tu l'as vu et que tu l'as pris dans tes bras "

Il ne disait rien. Il les regardait dont elle.

" Quand tu as eu ton syndrome Grace et bien que tu ne sois pas ma fille, je me suis vu mourir à chaque seconde. J'étais terrifié. Terrifié de ce qui pouvait arriver, terrifié de ce que je voyais. Je t'imaginais dans cette chambre froide où l'on tire un tiroir pour constater que tu étais morte, j'imaginais la douleur de ta mère, celle de ton père et celle de ton frère, celles de tes grands-mères, celle de ton oncle. Je te voyais dans ce cercueil avec tes bras croisés, le sourire figé, les yeux fermés. Je voyais ce cercueil descendre sous terre à tout jamais. Je n'ai pas imaginé un seul instant que tu ailles mieux, que tu sortirais de cet hôpital en bonne santé sur tes deux jambes comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand les médecins m'ont dit ce que tu avais et que tu allais pouvoir guérir grâce au traitement, je ne les ai pas crus. Un gouffre immense s'était ouvert en moi à partir du moment où je t'ai vue inconsciente sur le sol de notre maison. Ce gouffre n'aspirait pas mes espoirs parce que je n'en avais tout simplement pas mais c'était comme une chute sans fin où la seule issue possible était ta mort. J'avais scellé ton sort. Et je m'en veux tellement mais je n'y peux rien. Lorsque vous rejoignez Peter à Springfield en voiture ou en train, je vois toujours votre voiture faire un choc frontal, faire des tonneaux, finir sur le toit et prendre feu ou le déraillement de votre train auquel vous ne survivrez pas. A chaque fois que tu prends le volant, à chaque fois que vous faîtes quelque chose. J'imagine toujours le pire car pour moi, il n'y a que ça "

Il passait ses mains sur son visage.

" Si je vous emmerde avec mes sorties du week-end, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'être là. J'ai besoin d'être à côté de vous si quelque chose arrivait et même si je ne pourrais rien faire, je préfère mieux ressentir cette culpabilité d'avoir été là sans pouvoir rien faire que de ne pas avoir été tout simplement là, comme avec mon frère. J'ai failli à mon rôle de grand frère "

" Tu n'y es sans doute pour rien Will "

" Je n'y suis pour rien Alicia mais ça ne m'empêche de m'en vouloir, de me sentir coupable. Je n'étais tout simplement pas là pour lui. Il est mort tout seul, il a agonisé avant de mourir seul. Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui à part lui tenir la main mais il ne serait pas mort seul, j'aurais été là parce que c'était mon rôle de le protéger et de le rassurer. Il ne méritait pas ça, il est mort à force de vouloir vivre et ça aurait été plus juste si ça avait été moi. De grand frère, je suis passé à plus rien. Du troisième enfant, je suis passé au dernier. Je n'avais plus de rôle, je ne servais à rien. Je devais faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé parce que mes parents l'exigeaient, je devais éteindre mon amour pour lui parce qu'il n'était plus là pour le recevoir. S'il avait fallu se jeter sous un train pour le ramener, de sauter d'un avion sans parachute, de subir les pires tortures, d'échanger ma vie contre la sienne, je l'aurais fait et pour vous aussi, je le ferais "

Il nettoyait encore ses larmes.

" Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je n'ai pas de problème par rapport à ma position de beau-père. J'ai un problème avec moi-même, avec la vie, avec la mort, avec le destin. Je me pose des limites dont vous n'avez pas idée. Pour un mal de gorge, j'imagine un cancer de la gorge. C'est une peur constante. Au début, je faisais en sorte de ne pas trop prendre à cœur mon rôle, de prendre les choses à la légère parce que je connais ma proportion à ce qu'il y a de pire mais naturellement, je me suis accroché à vous et puis cette … folie m'habite. Je fais avec. Je suis comme ça, bien que vous ne saviez rien de tout ça, je suis dans un conflit perpétuel à essayer de trouver l'équilibre et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne changerais pas "

Ils le regardaient.

" Vous pouvez en jouer maintenant "

Ils souriaient timidement.

" Tu peux me quitter si tu veux maintenant Alicia "

" Grace et moi mettons notre veto "

Il sourit.

" Tant que j'y suis dans la confidence, j'ai forcé le destin nous concernant. Le photographe qui a pris une photo de nous était mon voisin de douze ans, je lui ai demandé. Ce flash qui, je le savais, allait bien plus qu'illuminer ce couloir mais nos vies. Un _quiproquo_ qui met le monde dans le bon sens. C'est en regardant un film que ça m'est venu, l'un des personnages disait : _Les gros coups de culs, ça se provoque. _Je comptais te le dire quandnous serions vieux"

" Notre beau-père est scandaleusement audacieux "

Il souriait et nettoyait ses dernières larmes. Elle se levait, lui prenait la main, il se levait, elle l'embrassait, il l'enlaçait.

" Oui, je veux être une Gardner "


End file.
